


“He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream and he sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it.”

by notjustmom



Series: Towel Day 2018 [33]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Douglas Adams, Established Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, M/M, Towel Day 2018, just a bit of pillow talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:11:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: A bit of Mystrade...





	“He felt that his whole life was some kind of dream and he sometimes wondered whose it was and whether they were enjoying it.”

"Gregory."

"Hmm?" Greg blinked and looked into Mycroft's sharp grey eyes. "Don't."

"Don't, what, love?"

"Yer doin' that Holmes thing, that you guys do. Tryin' to see into my head, or somethin - just leave it be. 'Kay?"

"Tell me?" Mycroft kissed him lightly and felt him relax into him. "Please?"

Greg sighed and laid both palms flat on Mycroft's chest. "There are times, I dunno, where it feels like, I'm on the outside looking in. On my own life, and I don't - sounds ridiculous, I know, but, ever since -"

"Since us, you mean?" Mycroft asked him quietly.

Greg nodded and let out the breath he had been holding. "Doesn't feel like -"

"Doesn't feel real?"

"I - honestly, I had given up being happy, so long ago. And then, with what happened to Sherlock and John - most of my life just feels oddly surreal these days. I'm afraid to pinch myself because I'm not sure if I'll combust or implode or -"

Mycroft ruffled his fingers through Greg's silvery hair and sighed. "So, you are happy then. I mean, here, with me? I've never done, had, any of this, anything close to it, so I'm never quite sure, but I've been afraid to ask you, just in case -"

Greg glanced up at him, then sat up. "You don't know."

Mycroft lowered his eyes and shook his head.

"Hey - no, Myc. I've never, ever been happier than I am with you, it's just, I have moments when I'm afraid that it won't last, or that I'll do something to bollocks it all up, like I'm doing right now. I don't have a great track record either, but, yes, lovely, I am happy, very happy, being here with you."

"You will tell me if -"

"Shhh..." Greg shook his head and leaned down to kiss him, lightly, sweetly at first, then straddled Mycroft's legs and spent the next ten minutes reassuring the man who trembled beneath him. "Now, we both have today off, yes?"

"Mmmmhmmm..." Mycroft managed.

"Good. I propose we stay in bed for the next couple of hours, then if we get a bit peckish, we call down to room service and have them leave it at the door. I don't intend for you to get dressed in more than a robe for the near foreseeable future. No phones, no telly - just you and me."

"I am agreeable. Yes."

"Good. Now. Where was I? Ah... yes... "


End file.
